Monster At The End Of The Book
by Yukikoneko1990
Summary: There was a monster lurking inside his mind. He knew that. But maybe, just maybe, with the help of his friends, his Pack, the monster in the depth of his soul would never come out. AU, NO PAIRINGS


Written for **gojyo-lover20**!

**I don't think this is what you had in mind, love, but I still hope that you'll like it! I just watched the latest episode and saw the promo for 3x21 and this kind off came out. XD**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters of Teen Wolf. The song featuring in this story is 'My songs know what you did in the dark' written by John Hill, Butch Walked, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, Andy Hurley and Joe Trohman, published by LYRICS©EMI MUSIC PUBLISHING, SONY/ATV MUSIC PUBLISHING LLC. I claim no rights to the song.

Enjoy!

**cut**

"STILES!"

It all happened way too fast.

The only thing they could see was darkness settling around them. The only thing they've felt was the air growing heavy with something toxic. Scott slowly straightened and dared to take a quick look around to make sure the others were alright. Allison was holding Lydia to her chest while Isaac stood in front of them making sure that they were safe. Aiden and Ethan were standing in front of the Sheriff and Chris, and Derek was picking himself up off of the floor behind Scott.

Low, calm chuckling made Scott look up and his heart clenched when his eyes met dead, dark orbs full of hatred and despise.

They fell for it again.

The Nogitsune managed to trick them all again. He had every single one of his obstacles in the same place and Derek's loft was surrounded by mountain ash, which meant that there was no way for them to get out. What was worse, there was no way for help to get in.

Neither Kira nor her mother could enter, which meant that they were on their own.

It was just them and the Nogitsune, and even though there were 9 of them against it, the Nogitsune had an advantage.

He was possessing the one man they could never hurt; the one person they could never bring harm to.

Stiles.

Unless…

"You are such a trusting little bunch," Void drawled and they shivered as it tilted Stiles' head to the left a bit and stretched full lips into a mockery of a smile. His whole stance was so unnatural, so foreign that it made them all wonder how in the seven depths of hell Void managed to fool them into believing that Stiles was still himself; that he managed to keep the Nogitsune away. "All I had to do was cry '_save me'_ and you all came running!" he took a small step forward and looked at Lydia whose eyes widened and Allison just hugged her tighter. "What amazes me most is _you_, little Banshee. It amazes me that you didn't figure it out. You of all people should be able to _hear,_" he hissed through clenched teeth and everyone could see Stiles' dry lips tear, small droplets of blood gathering in the cracks. He licked his lips and his eyes filled with blood-lust. "But I bet you're listening _now,_" he spoke in a voice that was in no way Stiles'. Stiles could never sound so sick and twisted.

Lydia whimpered and everyone took a small step towards her, not daring to move a muscle more than that because they didn't know what would happen.

"What are they telling you, Lydia?" Void whispered.

"Leave her…" Allison suddenly met the wall with a pained grunt and Isaac was thrown to the side, and they were all left gaping, because they never saw Stiles move. Lydia screamed and stumbled back. She ran into a wall and slid down, the wall stopping her from meeting the ground as her knees shook. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was staring at something behind Stiles' shoulder no one else could see.

"What are they telling you?" Void took another step closer to Lydia dragging his feet with his shoulders hunched and head tilted forward. His eyes were wide and glowing with madness. "Are they telling you that Stiles will die?" he whispered and his lips tilted into an insane smile. Scott saw Chris grab the Sheriff around his shoulders to stop him from running to Stiles' side, and Aiden and Ethan took steps closer to them.

Scott felt Derek standing right behind him; Allison was trying to stand up while Isaac was crouching on the floor with his hands fisted in front of his knees as though he was trying to hold himself back from running to Lydia's aid.

"Are they telling you he's dying; because it's true, you know?" Void stated and Lydia whimpered as she bit into her bottom lip and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. "Do you feel like screaming, little Banshee?" Void was barely a foot away from Lydia when she whimpered again and her eyes opened, but before she could scream she suddenly found herself slammed against the wall with Stiles' hand around her throat.

"Lydia!" Aiden roared but before anyone could move Void turned around and raised his left hand, and they were suddenly rooted to their spots hardly able to breathe from the huge pressure which settled over them.

Void turned his head to look at Lydia who was choking on every breath she tried to take. "You hear it, little Banshee?" Void whispered to Lydia almost lovingly. "All that _chaos,_" he squeezed his hand tighter around her neck and Lydia's eyes widened in panic as her hands darted up to grab Stiles' forearm. He smirked at her and tilted his head to the right a bit as he studied her face, watching her as though she was an ongoing experiment. "You wished to save him, didn't you? You wished to _redeem_ yourself to him. You've ignored him for so long and then he risked his life for you. He stood up to a mad Alpha to save you." Void chuckled darkly and raised his left hand. He cupped the side of Lydia's head and Scott's eyes widened when he realized what he was doing. "Such pain; such _fear_!" Void's voice wavered in lust and desire, and Lydia's eyes rolled back as veins spread down the side of her face and Void shivered, taking Lydia's pain and fear into himself.

He moved closer and leaned his forehead against Lydia's as he breathed deeply. He patted her hair back as his hold on her eased up and he moved back allowing her to slide down the wall. She sat there like a ragged doll with her arms limp by her sides and tears streaming from eyes full of horror.

Void turned his back on her as he rotated his shoulders and breathed quickly for a few seconds as though he was coming down from a high; like a heroin addict who just got his fix. "Addictive," he breathed out and looked at Scott and the others. His eyes settled on the Sheriff and he tilted his head to the left. "You should never have allowed him to stay at the Hospital, daddy dearest," he spoke in a raspy, broken voice and the Sheriff's eyes widened as horror covered his face. "He would have been safer at home."

"You were controlling him," John whispered brokenly. "You – You were controlling him even then."

Void chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. "I may have been weakened by whatever the good Druid gave me, but I could still whisper to him." He took a step towards the Sheriff and Chris pulled John back when he tried to take a step towards his possessed son. "But don't lie to yourself, _John_. You were _happy_ he chose to go there. You thought they'd be able to handle him better than you. No matter what you're trying to make yourself believe, you were _happy_ he was taken off your hands."

"No!" John cried out fighting against Chris' hold and Void smirked at him. "You're lying! You're l…" Void threw his head back and laughed. It was so cold, so full of irony and _glee_ that it made their breaths hitch in their throats and their hearts skip a beat.

"Admit it; you _wished_ he'd change." John's eyes widened. "You wished he were better. You wanted him to _grow up_, to stop lying to you; you wanted him to be _different_. You just didn't want him to be like _Claudia_." Void's lips tilted into a smirk. "Well; he isn't, really. He was always better than her; stronger than her. You just couldn't see it, _daddy_. You couldn't see it because every time you'd look at him you'd see _her_; you'd see _her _eyes, _her_ smile, and you'd wish, you'd wish _so hard_ that he wasn't like her. You wished _so hard_ that he wouldn't end up like her. And he _did_, John. He _did_." His eyes turned malicious and John's eyes widened even more if possible. "His body didn't fall apart. Unlike her, _he_ was strong enough to become my Vessel."

**cut**

_Be careful making wishes in the dark;_  
><em>can't be sure when they've hit their mark.<em>

**cut**

"It took a few years, but he grew up just fine. He was stronger than her. If he didn't commit the Sacrifice to save you I never would have gotten a hold of him." The Nogitsune tilted his head back and the smirk on his face grew darker, and Scott and the others stared at him in realization. "So, looking back, it's your entire fault really."

"No," John whispered brokenly and fell to his knees while Chris stumbled back, staring at Void in shock. Void smirked at the hunter and winked.

He actually _winked_.

"What are you doing?" Scott spoke up before he thought about it and Void looked at him.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he drawled and Scott swallowed difficultly.

"You have us exactly where you've wanted us. You know we won't hurt you. You know we won't risk hurting Stiles. What are you doing?" Void chuckled and shrugged.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing, Scott," he murmured and Scott frowned in confusion. Void snickered and his eyes flickered over to Derek when he took a step forward, standing shoulder to shoulder with Scott.

"You're feeding."

"Derek?" Scott whispered weakly and looked at Derek seeing him flex his jaw. His hands were fisted by his sides and Derek's eyes were flickering blue.

"He's feeding, Scott," Allison bit out and the Alpha looked at her while the others looked at Void who pushed Stiles' hands in the pockets of the hoody he was wearing, and tilted his head back with something that resembled amusement. "He told you. A Nogitsune feeds on pain and strife. He's feeding."

"Bingo," Void growled and Scott looked at him. "You're all so _full_ of it. And this little human is the _center_ of it all."

"What are you talking about?!" John snapped and Void looked at him again almost twisting Stiles' head too far back.

"What am I talking about? Little Banshee over there hurt him by not noticing him. He did _everything_ for her, and she only started to notice him when she pulled her head out of her former boyfriend's ass. His best friend Scotty started paying attention to him only after he screwed him over a couple of times because of a _girl_. Derek over there shunned him. Isaac too. Aiden and Ethan antagonized him. Allison took the only good thing Stiles had in his life; his best friend, his brother. Sure, he's not the source of all your pain, but thinking of him makes you all think about yourselves, which in turn makes you remember all the people you've hurt and failed to save. Just like you've failed to save him from me."

"It's still not too late." Derek bit out and Void looked at him dully.

"Trust me, Derek. It is. Stiles is too far gone for you to save him. He's still screaming in there, you know? He's still screaming and begging me not to hurt you. He's wasting the last sparks of his life trying to find a way to stop me from killing you all. I don't think I have to say that he's doing a poor job of it. Just like he did a poor job of everything in his life. He failed to be a good son, a good friend; he failed in everything he…"

"STOP FEEDING OFF OF HIM!" Derek roared and Void grinned at him maniacally.

"You're smarted than you look, Derek," he murmured and chuckled. "And I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I won't. He's just too _tasty_. His _pain_ is the sweetest nectar to me; it's like _ambrosia_ on my tongue." He licked his chapped lips and bowed his head forward. "I'll soon drain him completely, and then?" he chuckled and everyone shivered when his eyes darkened to almost black. "Well, I think you know what will happen then."

**cut**

_And besides in the mean time_  
><em>I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart.<em>

**cut**

"Not one of you knew his real worth. Not even that Druid of yours knew just how much power there was in _Stiles_. Even though he was _only_ _human_, he was stronger than any one of you here. His _will_ made him stronger than any of you, and that same _will_ turned into his greatest weakness because he chose to protect you. He chose to be a _hero_ to people who didn't know how to appreciate it. And now it's too late." With a whisper of wind Void appeared behind John. He grabbed a fistful of the sheriff's hair and tilted his head back as he wrapped his other hand around John's throat and the older man started to gasp as Void sucked the pain and sorrow out of him.

"Sheriff!" Chris cried out, but a wave of uncontained power pushed them all a few meters away from John and Void who pushed John away from himself and stumbled back as a maniacal grin twisted Stiles' features as he stared at his hands, feeling the power pumping through his veins.

"If only you were smarter!" he cried out in excitement and everyone's eyes opened wide when they saw Stiles' eyes adopt a white sheen and his teeth somehow started to sharpen. "If only you thought about him sooner! You could have avoided all of it! You could have saved him! But you didn't! You underestimated him, and now it's too late to save him!"

**cut**

_I'm in the details with the devil_  
><em>so now the world can never get me on my level.<em>

**cut**

Void was about to say something when a shiver of power passed over them and they looked towards the entrance to Derek's loft when the door burst open.

"What the…" Void took a few steps back when he found himself surrounded by 3 Onis with their Katanas drawn and aimed at him. Kira and her mom walked in followed by Deaton and Marin, and Void sneered at them with half lidded eyes and hands fisted slightly in front of him. He crouched and cracked his neck, looking disgusted and almost _pained_. "Great; we've got company," he pressed out through sharpening teeth.

"Step back, Void," Mrs. Yukimura bit out darkly and Void sneered at her. "I stopped you once. I'll stop you again." Void swallowed and stretched Stiles' chapped lips downwards as he crouched lower.

"Not with these kiddies here. They won't let you hurt this Vessel." Mrs. Yukimura took a step forward but Kira grabbed her left arm with her right hand and stopped her, and before she could speak Deaton and Marin took a step forward.

Scott gasped earning himself confused glances from the others when Deaton gave him a minute nod.

"Leave Stiles' body, Void," Marin spoke up. "You can still save yourself." Void raised an eyebrow at her and amusement colored his eyes.

"You really think you can stop me?" he chuckled and Marin frowned. "You should have killed the kid when you had the chance and not try to save him by keeping him awake in a place I was most comfortable in." Marin swallowed with slight difficulties but kept her confidant stance.

"Leave. Him," she bit out and Void snorted.

"No." Stiles' face went blank as Void uttered that one, simple word.

In the next moment the Onis moved. Scott and the others stepped forward only to freeze when within moments the Onis turned into nothing but three fireflies falling on the ground. In that moment Deaton and Marin charged in with syringes in their hands, but Void managed to fight the both of them off.

"Do you take me for a fool?! Did you think I would fall for the same trick twice?!" he roared while Scott ran over to help Deaton up and Derek ran to Marin's side. "I am a Trickster! I am the Nogitsune! You cannot fool me!"

"Think again." They all froze up when Mrs. Yukimura spoke up and Void turned around to face her, but he was too slow. Silence followed the loud gunshot which echoed through the loft over and over and over again.

"STILES!" Scott roared and ran towards his friend as Stiles' body swayed forward and fell on his knees his hands grasping at his stomach as blood painted the white shirt red. John, who was unable to move choked up and reached for his son while the others stared at them with shock written all over their faces. "Stiles? Stiles, come on! Stiles?!" Scott held Stiles' body close to himself as choked gasps escaped those chapped, bloodstained lips. Scott spared a small glance to Mrs. Yukimura before he looked down at Stiles again and his eyes widened when red veins spread up his neck. He pressed his hand on the wound in Stiles' stomach and looked at his face, holding his breath when Stiles' eyes cleared, his teeth turned normal and tears started streaming down his cheeks.

"S-Scott, I'm – I'm sorry-…"

"No!" Scott interrupted him before he looked up. "Someone call an ambulance, NOW!" he snapped before he looked back at Stiles. "You'll be fine. You'll be fine; I swear you'll be fine." He blurted out as tears filled his eyes.

"Scott!" he looked up at Deaton who nodded at him and Scott held his breath. "Scott you have to do it now. Once the bullet dissolves into his blood-stream it won't last long." Scott looked at Stiles' face with an apology on his lips only to feel like someone punched him in the stomach when Stiles tried to smirk at him in that familiar way. He entwined his fingers with Scott's on his stomach, and squeezed to the best of his abilities while he tried to breathe over the pain.

"P-Please, Scott?" he stuttered out, and Scott's mouth went dry. "Make – Make it stop. Please – Stop it." Scott felt tears trail down his cheeks and he pulled Stiles closer to his chest, burying his face in his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Stiles," he whispered brokenly and slowly raised his head as he allowed the wolf to come out. "I'm sorry I've failed to save you." Light was fading in Stiles' eyes and the veins were growing thinner and lighter, and Scott knew there was no time. Stiles coughed and blood came to his lips, but he gifted Scott with a small, strained smile never the less.

"S – Save me," he choked out and Scott's teeth sharpened. "Save me now."

And Scott bit into Stiles' shoulder, praying with everything in his heart that it worked.

_To stop the Nogitsune you have to change the body of the one it is possessing._

Scott moved back and buried his face in Stiles' neck as he squeezed his eyes tightly shut and prayed.

_Change._

_Please._

_Change._

"Stiles?!" the Alpha's eyes widened when Stiles grunted in pain and grabbed Scott's shoulder with his hand, curling his body towards Scott in pain while he gripped his stomach with his other hand. "Stiles what's…" Scott didn't manage to finish his question because he found himself thrown away.

"Scott!" Derek caught him and straightened him with his arms wrapped around Scott's waist.

Chris was by John's side, holding him still while the others stared with wide eyes at Stiles who climbed to his knees and curled up into himself while his whole body was wrecked with shivers, and grunts of pain escaped through clenched teeth.

"Stiles?" everyone looked at Lydia when she whimpered and their eyes widened when they saw she was getting ready to scream.

Stiles slowly raised his head and his eyes turned completely white before it dissolved to show his whiskey colored orbs filled with pain and torment. He started coughing violently and his whole body cramped up.

"Stiles?! Derek, let me go! Stiles!" Scott tried to tear out of Derek's hold, but Derek just held the Alpha tighter as Stiles started to cough and something black dribbled down his chin. "Stiles!" Scott screamed when Stiles lurched forward and puked only to fall to his side with his arms cramping up and eyes rolling back as he convulsed on the floor.

Allison crawled over to Lydia and hugged her tightly as the Banshee clasped her hands over her lips. Isaac was huddled back against a wall with wide eyes full of horror. Aiden and Ethan were staring at Stiles in trepidation. Deaton and Marin looked as though they would jump into action at any second. Mrs. Yukimura was holding her daughter tightly to herself while Kira stared at Stiles in fear, and Chris was holding on to John who was trying to pull out of Chris' hold to go to his son.

"He's rejecting the Bite," Scott breathed out and looked at Derek who was completely frozen with wide eyes and mouth open in shock. "Derek, let me go! He's rejecting the Bite, I have to do something!"

"No," Deaton spoke up and Scott looked at him. Deaton in turn looked at Lydia, and the Banshee choked up.

"Lydia? Scream."

They all stared in shock when, at the same moment when Lydia lowered her hands and took a deep breath, Stiles copied the action, gurgling on the black substance in his throat, and when Lydia _screamed_ he screamed as well.

**cut**

_I just gotta get you out of cage._  
><em>I'm a young lover's rage;<em>  
><em>gonna need a spark to ignite.<em>

**cut**

"STILES!" Scott roared over the sound of Lydia's and Stiles' combined screams while the others covered their ears. Those who were standing fell to their knees as wave after wave of excruciating pain wrecked their bodies.

Scott managed to raise his head a bit and opened his eyes to see Stiles on his knees.

Lydia's scream stopped and everyone held their breaths when Stiles' scream turned into a powerful roar and something resembling black smoke shot out of his mouth and into the sky.

The irises of his eyes turned yellow as his features shifted with his jaw jutting out and fangs replacing his teeth.

A moment later his eyes rolled back and he fell to the side, and Scott managed to tear out of Derek's arms and catch Stiles. He cradled his still body to his chest and watched in pure horror as scorch marks appeared on Stiles' skin and a wound opened on his forehead. The wound in his stomach wasn't bleeding anymore, but it wasn't healing either.

"Stiles?" Scott whispered brokenly and cupped Stiles' cheek, turning his head towards himself. He looked up when John fell on his knees on Stiles' other side with tears in his eyes and pain written clearly on his face. "Deaton, what's going on?" Scott looked at his mentor and Deaton looked at Marin who shrugged and shook her head.

"We knew that the change would make the Nogitsune leave Stiles' body. We don't know what's going to happen to him now," Deaton spoke in a calm voice and Scott looked at John who was brushing his fingers through Stiles' hair and murmuring comforting and encouraging words under his breath.

Scott swallowed difficultly as tears filled his eyes, and not minding anyone in the room, he wrapped his arms around Stiles and buried his face in his neck as he cried.

**cut**

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
><em>burn everything you love then burn the ashes.<em>

**cut**

"Please," Scott whispered and held on tighter shivering when he felt John pull the both of them into a hug and bury his nose in Scott's hair. "Please, wake up."

His heart ached like it never did before.

He couldn't hear anything but the slow beat of Stiles' heart and his shallow, raspy breaths. He could feel nothing but the unusual coldness and stillness of his best friend's, his _brother's_ body.

He couldn't see Allison and Lydia crying as they held on to one another. He didn't see Derek walk over to Isaac to help him up and offer comfort by placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't see Aiden and Ethan exchange glances full of both confusion and the beginnings of understanding. Chris stood in the doorway with Kira and her mother, observing the scene with sadness in his eyes. Deaton and Marin stood side by side, and no one could name or begin to understand the things that were passing through their eyes as they stared at the True Alpha and his best friend.

"S – Scott?" the Alpha and the Sheriff flinched back and looked down in time to see Stiles' eyes flicker open. Scott's breath hitched in his throat when he saw that the wound on Stiles' forehead started to heal; slower than it should, but it was still healing. He quickly looked at Stiles' neck and saw that the veins that appeared again after the Nogitsune left his body started to fade, and the wound in his stomach started to heal as well.

"Stiles?" Scott breathed out in shock and Stiles' lips twitched as though he was trying to smile.

"You…" he swallowed difficultly and flinched, "you hollered?" Scott choked up and looked at John who breathed out a sigh of relief. Scott looked around at everyone, and his heart skipped a beat when he saw smiles tugging on their faces. He looked down at Stiles who seemed to be fighting sleep and a breathless chuckle escaped Scott's lips.

"Took – It took you long enough to answer," he said teasingly and Stiles chuckled weakly.

"I'm gonna – gonna ge' s'm rest now, key?" he mumbled as his eyes slipped closed and he relaxed against Scott, falling into a peaceful sleep. Scott chuckled and hugged him close.

"It's okay, Stiles. It's perfectly okay."

**cut**

Scott looked at Derek and found the former Alpha standing right beside him with arms crossed over his chest and head tilted back with his eyes focused on the Full Moon which shone brightly upon them.

Scott took a deep breath and looked to the side when he heard one pair of footsteps approaching them. "Are you alright?" he asked and yellow eyes met his before they faded into whiskey colored orbs.

"Never better," Stiles spoke calmly, but both Scott and Derek could hear everything Stiles wasn't telling them. They exchanged a glance while Stiles stopped on Scott's other side with his hands fisted in the pockets of his red hoody and eyes focused on the forest in front of them.

"We all knew you'd make it, Stiles." Scott spoke in a comforting tone. "We all knew you wouldn't lose control." Stiles snorted and his lips tilted into a small smile.

"Yeah well, when you spend your whole life trying to maintain control over yourself despite your own mind working against you and then you suddenly lose it to something you can't control, you tend to learn from that experience," he drawled and Scott and Derek exchanged a glance.

It's been three weeks since they almost lost Stiles; three weeks since the Nogitsune disappeared. Deaton and Marin did their best to cleanse the town to make it impossible for it to come back. They made sure everyone was protected to the best of their abilities. Kira's mom helped as well.

They all had the shock of their lives when Mrs. Yukimura visited Stiles at his home and actually apologized for shooting him. Stiles only nodded at her without saying a word.

It's been a difficult time for him.

There were times when he refused to sleep because he was afraid the Nogitsune would come back.

There were nights when he woke up screaming bloody murder only to find Scott right beside him with his dad standing in the doorway waiting for Scott to calm Stiles enough for him to be able to control his newly acquired strength and not kill John when he'd hug him.

No one was really surprised when Stiles turned out to have no problems with his new condition.

Self-control was something that was engraved in his genetic code by now.

It was his first Full Moon so they were a bit worried he would finally lose control, but it seemed he was just fine. He was a bit crankier during the day, but he managed not to bite any proverbial heads.

A lot of things changed in Beacon Hills.

Derek decided to stay for good after Scott asked him to. He became a member of Scott's small Pack, and helped Scott keep an eye on Stiles. The newest werewolf among them was grateful for that. Sure, Isaac and Scott were werewolves for a while now, but Derek could help him with things the other two couldn't. Derek changed for the better, and while Stiles still had doubts about himself and his control, the oldest werewolf among them did his best to convince Stiles that his doubts were for naught. Stiles had an anchor; he had a good, strong anchor.

He had himself. He found an anchor in his own control and in the fear he'd someday lose it. Both Derek and Deaton told him that it might change with time, but Stiles doubted it.

"You ready?"

Stiles looked at Scott who gifted him with a small smile and hummed as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and glanced at Derek who nodded at him. "As ready as I'll ever be," he murmured and the two shifted while Stiles looked at the Full Moon and his eyes turned yellow.

He could feel it.

He could feel the blood-lust bubbling just on the edges of his consciousness.

A little gift the Nogitsune left behind.

It fueled him in a way nothing ever did before. It was a constant reminder of what he had lived through; what he had survived.

"Let's go. Chris made sure that no Hunters would be in the forest tonight. We can take care of the invading Omegas on our own," Derek rumbled and Stiles wolfed out. Scott smirked around his teeth and howled at the moon, receiving three matching howls in return from Isaac, Aiden and Ethan from the other side of the forest.

The plan was to surround the Omegas and either chase them off of their territory without a fight, or make them want they never came to Beacon Hills. Scott broke into a run with Derek following close behind and Stiles shifted his weight.

Unseen by anyone, his eyes tinged blue around the edges of his irises and a rumble rolled inside his chest.

They didn't understand.

They could never understand.

But they accepted him.

They accepted the blood-lust he struggled to control, and they did their best to help him tame it.

It would never go away.

He lost too much, risked _everything_, and protected those he cared about without a second thought.

They were able to stop themselves, but Stiles knew that if brought to it he wouldn't hesitate to kill.

Life taught him that.

He threw his head back and howled before he broke into a run faster than the wind beating against his body.

There was a monster lurking inside his mind.

He knew that.

But maybe, just _maybe_, with the help of his friends, his _Pack_, the monster in the depth of his soul would never come out.

**cut**

_In the end everything collides;_  
><em>my childhood<br>spat back out the monster that you see._


End file.
